Take me or leave me
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Una discusión normal termina siendo un musical en una presentación del campamento del hijo de Viktor y Yuuri.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la canción es del música y la película Rent, búsquenla por Youtube como "Take me or leave me".

PD: Espero que los entretuviera y por favor dejen su opinión en una review si les gusto.

 _ **TÓMAME O DÉJAME**_

Las cosas se estaban tornando bastante tensas, la discusión acalorada crecía poco a poco mientras Víctor conducía su automóvil por la autopista, iban rumbo al centro a un centro de patinaje para hacer una exposición voluntaria del colegio en donde su hijo estaba tomando clases de verano pues pasaban las vacaciones en el pueblo de Yuuri.

El niño jugaba con su móvil mostrando desinterés por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo no era frecuente que sus padres discutieran por cosas serías, y estaba seguro que aquella pelea no era la excepción.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de patinaje bajaron del automóvil, los adultos fueron por lados separadas mientras el niño miró a todos lados dando un suspiró. –Vaya tío Yurio tiene razón, son un poco tontos.- pensó mientras avanzaba a la puerta. Su tío rubio estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. –Tío.- murmuro antes de verlo tropezar con un cesto de basura. –Bueno, supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con mis padres puede causar esto.- dijo a Otabek que con un gesto de sorpresa caminó a donde estaba el menor.

Los asientos estaban arreglados, para cuando los padres se dieron cuenta y voltearon en busca del pequeño que adoptaron hace casi ocho años alarmados se dieron cuenta que estaba al lado de sus tíos, hablando con sus abuelos.

-¡Ves lo que pasa cuando no le prestas atención!- regañó Victor.

-¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Me hiciste enojar!- levantó la voz. -¡No puedes dejar que tipos coqueteen contigo cuando estoy presente!

-¡Eso no es culpa mía! ¡Y lo sabes!- habló sin querer por el micrófono que iban a ocupar para decir unas palabras. –Siempre va a haber tipos que coqueteen conmigo Yuuri, así ha sido siempre.- aclaró.

Una pequeña música de fondo sonaba por la pista colocada por las trillizas ya hechas unas adolescentes bastante astutas en los negocios.- Vamos graben.- dijo la mayor. –Con ustedes Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki presentando del musical estadounidense Rent "Take me or leave me".

Todos miraron confundidos, Yuri azotó su palma en su rostro en señal de desaprobación al igual que su ahijado esperando que sus padres se apegaran a su rutina, cosa que obviamente Victor no permitió al ser quien cantó primero. Conocía la letra, había ido al estreno en Rusia de la obra… además siempre le pareció una manera simpática de discutir.

" _ **Cada día, cuando camino por la calle, la gente me dice… oh bebé eres tan lindo"**_ la voz de Victor se dirigió a Yuuri mientras avanzaba en sus patines _**"Desde la pubertad, todo el mundo me mira… chicos…chicas… no lo puedo evitar"**_ continuó cantando mientras el menor miraba con irritación _**"así que sé lindo y no pierdas la cabeza… recuerda que soy tu bebé"**_ los demás en las gradas parecían bastante entretenidos con el acto peculiar mientras gritaban con un tono de provocación pensando que todo era una actuación de los patinadores.

La música continuaba con un Victor que cantaba afilando la mirada de manera provocativa pues en su mente él tenía la razón en aquella riña. _**"Está diva necesita su escenario, bebé vamos a divertirnos"**_ tomó la corona de flores arrojándola por un lado mientras se acercaba más a su marido " _ **Tú eres a quién elegí… muchos matarían por estar ahí"**_ señaló con una sonrisa mientras hacía un giro perfecto a su lado.

Yuuri estaba irritado escuchando todo, tomó la corona en sus manos mirando al otro que seguía cantando _**"No hay forma de que sea quién no soy"**_ siguió _**"Pero ¡hey! ¿No amas a tu chico ardiente?"**_ sonrió moviendo la cadera de manera bastante sugerente _**"Así que no pelees, no pierdas la cabeza por qué al final del día ¿quién está en tú cama"**_ se acercó más a él cantando frente a su rostro. _**–Bésame cerdito-**_

-No va a funcionar Victor.- habló el menor por fin alejándose de él, pensó rápido las cosas, sabía la letra por algunas veces que fue a la obra en Estados Unidos. _**"Sé sensato"**_ señaló a Victor patinando a su lado. _**"porque este chico satisface"**_ sonrió haciendo un movimiento muy "eros" con la cadera antes de darse la vuelta _**"tienes un premio, así que no te arriesgues, eres un bebé suertudo"**_

Ahora los dos estaban frente a frente con una mirada feroz cada uno _**"Hombres"**_ dijeron al unisonó _**-¿qué con ellos?—**_ añadió Víctor mientras los dos cantaron a la vez _**"no puedes estar con ellos ni sin ellos"**_

El público miraba maravillado la actuación, Otabek se sentía bastante admirado por la capacidad de cantar y patinar de ambos muchachos mientras Yuri sostenía a su sobrino pensando con él que estaban haciendo el ridículo, todos notaban además lo encendidos que parecían los dos.

"Tómame por lo que soy, por quien debo ser" dijeron mientras se acercaban con firmeza "si te importo una mierd* tómame bebé" añadió Yuuri "Oooooh tómame" murmuro Victor " O déjame" cantaron en alto los dos ahora cada uno por su lado.

-Creo que me voy- dijo Yuuri con irritación. Victor suspiró tomando su brazo, no iba a seguir peleando, se desahogó con eso así que prosiguió a arreglarlo de la mejor forma, lo beso con firmeza.

El público aplaudió vitoreando al unísono, Otabek solo dijo un "Wow" mientras Yuri y su ahijado se encogieron avergonzados… las trillizas… ya estaban subiendo el video a Internet.


End file.
